In the field of internal combustion engines, turbochargers are forced-induction devices that are used to increase the pressure of the intake air provided to the engine. Increasing the intake air pressure can produce an increased power output relative to a naturally-aspirated engine.
In operation, exhaust gases from the engine are routed to the turbocharger and are used to drive a turbine wheel. The rotational force generated by the turbine wheel is used to drive a compressor wheel, thereby pressurizing ambient intake air and supplying the pressurized intake air to the engine. By pressurizing the intake air, the amount of air and fuel that can be forced into each cylinder during an intake stroke of the engine is increased.
Turbochargers have a variable distribution of air pressure on opposite sides of the compressor wheel and the turbine wheel that can affect the operation of the turbocharger. A thrust bearing is used to absorb the axial portion of the load created by the air pressure, thereby ensuring reliable operation of the turbocharger.